Drunk Kendall
by Becca Krava
Summary: After a fun night in Las Vegas, a hungover Kendall tries to remember what happened. One shot


**Drunk Kendall**

Kendall rubbed his sore eyes as he woke up. He glanced around the white room he was in. It had one bed and it was filled with the aroma of coffee. Even though he had no idea where he was, he knew he was in a hotel room. The sound of the door closing caused pain to shoot into his throbbing head.

"Oh, you're awake." a girl smiled as she walked into the room. She set down her bowl of cereal on a table. The sound made Kendall flinch as another shot of pain reached his head. The girl giggled as she handed Kendall a Styrofoam cup. "Here, have some coffee. It helps with the hangover."

Kendall graciously took the coffee from her hand, but he eyed the brown liquid inside suspiciously. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Ashley and you don't remember anything from last night?" the girl asked him as she sat down on the edge of the bed he was in.

"No," Kendall gasped. "Did we… you know…" he patted the bed. He glanced under the covers but quickly pulled them down. "Where are my pants?"

"No don't worry, we didn't do anything like that." the girl laughed. "And you lost your somewhere between the door and the bed while you were trying to rip my clothing off."

Kendall wrapped the covers around his tighter. He glanced at the cup as he dared to take a sip. It didn't taste that bad, so he took another sip. "So what exactly happened last night?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Kendall, one more!" Ashley heard next to her as she waited for the bartender to deliver her relieving grasshopper. She turned as she watched a blonde haired boy take a shot of tequila. He shook his head as the beverage burned down his throat. He lifted his hands up in the air and cheered. His cheers were soon joined in by his 3 friends. <em>

_Ashley spent the next hour dancing around on the dance floor. It was so crowded that she unintentionally rubbing bodies with a bunch of strangers. She lifted her drink up in the air and shook her head, flipping her brown hair around as she got lost in the music. She got tired in the middle of "Gettin' Over You," by Fergie ft. LMFAO and dec__ided to sit down at the bar and order another grasshopper. While the bartender was making a drink, she heard a cough next to her. She noticed the same blonde haired boy from earlier checking her out. She winked at his as she took a sip of her grasshopper. He scooted closer to her, "You might not know this, but I'm famous."_

_Ashley laughed. "I know. Is that suppose to impress me?" She recognized his face from the show, Big Time Rush._

_"Admit it, you're turned on." he had the worst pick up lines she's ever heard. She thought it was adorable._

_"Only a little." she admitted."But you're going to have to do much better than that."_

_"Well, what can I do to get you into bed?" Kendall smirked._

* * *

><p>"What!" Kendall interrupted my story. "Did I really say that?"<p>

"Yes, now shut up!"

* * *

><p><em>Ashley smirked as his sad attempt. She turned to walk away but Kendall grabbed her hand. "Wait, dance with me." Before Ashley could object, Kendall dragged her onto the dance floor. Kendall was lucky that one of Ashley's favorite songs, "Shots" by LMFAO was playing or she would have thrown her drink in his face. Soon they were moving to the rhythm with their bodies grinding against each other."You're a good dancer." Kendall observed.<em>

_"You're not that bad yourself." Ashley replied._

_"Well you know what they say about good dancers." Kendall winked at her. Ashley rolled her eyes._

_"Open that mouth again and you might lose your chance." Ashley said as she ran her fingers through his blonde hair._

_"Are you saying I have a chance?" Ashley acted as if she didn't hear him say that. She continued dancing with Kendall, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. They danced all night, only stopping for an occasional drink until the club was almost empty. _

_"We have to get you home." Ashley laughed as they stepped out of the club. Kendall was having a hard time walking. Luckily, Ashley kept her drinking light so he was using her for support. "Where are you staying?"_

_"I don't know." Kendall said. Ashley grabbed him before he could collapse on the ground. "I'm in some hotel."_

_"Some hotel! This is Las Vegas. Do you know how many hotels there are here?" Ashley snapped. Kendall was so drunk that he could barely stand, she knew she couldn't leave him alone but she didn't want to go through every hotel in Las Vegas. She sighed. "Fine, you can stay in my hotel room tonight. But this better not be some lame attempt to get into my pants."_

* * *

><p>"And that is how you ended up here." Ashley explained. She picked up Kendall's pants off the ground and threw them at him. "Now drink up the coffee before it gets too cold."<p>

"I'm sorry," Kendall apologized. "I don't think I'll ever drink again."

"It's fine," Ashley reassured him. "Overall, it was a fun night."

"Hey wait, why is there underwear in my bed?" Kendall asked as he pulled out a red thong from under his pillow.

Ashley turned around so that Kendall wouldn't see her smile, "No reason."


End file.
